


Roach

by Kigichi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cockroaches, M/M, Phobias, kinkmeme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigichi/pseuds/Kigichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony was not going to scream. </p><p>Nope, no he was not. So what if there was a cockroach in his room. (his exceptionally CLEAN room, thank you very much) He was a man, and men were NOT afraid of cockroaches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roach

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt in the Avengers kinkmeme: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/19458.html?thread=46330882#t46330882
> 
> "Tony's in his lab or room (or somewhere) and suddenly a cockroach appears. First is the crippling fear where he just stands and stares...before it comes a little too close, and then he screams for help and runs into the farthest corner from the menace.
> 
> When Any hears Tony scream, he sounds SO scared that he thinks Tony's being attacked or god forbid, something came through a portal /again/. So when he comes running in to see a cockroach of all things with Tony pointing at it from afar, he can't help but laugh...before taking care of the bug for his poor shaking boyfriend."
> 
> \---------------

Tony was not going to scream. 

Nope, no he was not. So what if there was a cockroach in his room. (his exceptionally CLEAN room, thank you very much) He was a man and men were NOT afraid of cockroaches.

…Even if it WAS huge and making that disgusting clicking sound that he could almost FEEL crawling up his spine and-NO. No, he was not going to think about that. It was just a bug. Just a tiny, itty bitty little bug and he COULD handle it.

Opening his eyes from where he had squeezed them shut the second he had spotted the little intruder; Tony sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly before looking back at the corner of his room where he has first noticed the roach making itself at home against his walls.

It was gone.

“Oh, god.” Tony whimpered, pressing himself back against the bedroom door, eyes wide with barely concealed panic. Where had it gone? He only closed his eyes for a second! How far could it have gotten in that time? Images of the small brown body crawling along his vents, or worse, his carpet, flashed through his mind and he had to swallow back a wave of nausea that rippled through him. 

He did not like roaches. Never had. He could remember a few times back as a child when he would run to Jarvis when one of the creepy critters managed to get past the cleaning staff, practically sobbing against the butlers shoulder after he managed to scramble up him in an attempt to get off of the floor. Jarvis never treated his fear as something silly or weak, unlike his father, but always did his best to comfort him and seek out the roach to set free outside.  
The fear only got worse in collage once Tiberius had figured it out. Tony shuddered and shook his head, brushing away the memories of harsh laughter and hard shells being forced between his teeth and the sickening crunch of his mouth being forced shut. Now was not the time to focus on that. He had a roach to take care of.

Glancing around the room, he took in every inch that he could see without pulling away from the door, trying to pin point the best place to start his hunt. The shower was still going and he wanted to get this little issue solved before it stopped, meaning he had about five minutes, at most. Pulling away from the door Tony set to work pulling furniture away from the walls and moving shoes aside, looking in any place he could think of that the roach could have snuck into.  
Five minutes later every spot he could think of had been thoroughly searched and anything that could be moved had been, leaving the room a disheveled mess, and still no roach. Tony bit his lip and glanced towards the bed, groaning internally at the thought of finding anything between the rumpled sheets. 

“Maybe the vents?” He muttered to himself, making his way over to the bed and leaning over to move the sheets to the side.

When something fell on his head.  
\-----  
Bucky didn't even stop to grab a towel when Tony’s loud scream sounded out from the bedroom. Hopping out of the shower he paused long enough to grab a gun from the drawer next to the sink, a habit that he refused to break, and this was the reason why, and darted out into the bedroom, face set in a hard expression to face whatever had made his lover scream like that. 

And paused to stare at what he was seeing in front of him.

Tony was jumping on the bed, screaming and smacking at his head, his voice jumping in pitch with each cry that passed his lips. 

“Get it off, get it off, get it off, getitoffgetitoffgetitoffgetitoffGETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF-“

Dropping the gun, Buck strode over to the bed and easily scooped Tony into his arms, setting the smaller man onto his feet before running his flesh hand through the tangled mess of his lovers hair, searching for what was bothering him, his free arm looping around Tony’s waist when the inventor clung to him, shivering.

“Shh, Tony, it’s okay, let me see. What is….really?”

Pulling his hand back, he looked down at the tiny bug he had pinched between two fingers, an amused and relieved laugh escaping him. This was what had caused such a fuss? Grinning, he looked down at Tony, fully ready to tease him for screaming over such a little thing, only to be stopped by the tearful expression on his face. Tony was afraid, no, Tony was terrified. Tugging the genius closer, he pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head before letting him go and gently pushing on his shoulder to sit him on the bed.

“Stay, I’ll be right back.”

Quickly stepping back into the bathroom he crushed the roach between his fingers before flushing it down the toilet and washing his hands, tugging on the sweatpants he had brought into the shower with him and made his way back out to where he had left Tony. Sitting down next to the still trembling man, he didn't hesitate to pull him into his arms. 

“So…cockroaches?”

Tony nodded.

“Want to talk about it?”

A shake of the head.

“Okay.” 

They stayed like that for a few moments, Bucky gently rubbing Tony’s back while he calmed down. Pulling back a few moments later, Tony sighed and nuzzled his face into the soldier’s neck.

“Thank you.” He muttered, placing a soft kiss onto the still damp skin. Bucky hummed softly and pressed another kiss to Tony’s head.

“It was my pleasure.” And it really was. He saw it as his duty to take care of and protect Tony from anything that may cause him pain or distress, including cockroaches. “Want to go get some breakfast?”

Nodding, Tony slipped off his lap and pulled Bucky up, keeping grip on his hand, thumb stroking across the shining metal. “Pancakes?”

“Sounds good.” Letting Tony lead him out of the bedroom, Bucky couldn't help himself. “I hope you know that I’ll be telling Steve and Clint about this.”

“Oh, I _hate_ you.”

His only response was laughter.


End file.
